1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, apparatus, program, and method for monitoring a projection apparatus such as a projector, and in particular, to a monitor system for a projection apparatus, a projection apparatus, a monitor program for a projection apparatus, and a monitor method for a projection apparatus all of which are suitably used to detect errors in a display on a projection screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, the video display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 has hitherto been used as a technique for monitoring a projection apparatus such as a projector.
This video display apparatus comprises a video display that displays a video, a power source, a light source lighted when provided with power by the power source, to irradiate the video displayed on the video display with light to display the video on a screen, a control section which receives a power source error signal from the power source if any error is occurring in the power source and which receives a light source error signal from the light source if the light source cannot be lighted, and an error display section that indicates whether an error is occurring in the power source or light source, in response to an instruction from the control section.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-112912
However, with the conventional video display apparatus, a user is notified of an error through a light source error signal from the light source only if the light source cannot be lighted. It is impossible to detect errors in the light source in which the light source can still be lighted or errors in the video display such as a point or line defect. That is, errors in a display on a projection screen cannot be sufficiently detected.
Thus, the present invention is provided in view of these unsolved problems of the prior art. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a monitor system for a projection apparatus, a projection apparatus, a monitor program for a projection apparatus, and a monitor method for a projection apparatus all of which are suitably used to detect errors in a display on a projection screen.